Field
Embodiments related to electronic devices having water resistant acoustic ports and a microphone assembly are disclosed. More particularly, embodiments related to electronic devices having a volume of air trapped between a water resistant membrane and a microphone of a microphone assembly are disclosed.
Background Information
An electronic device, such as a computer and/or mobile device, may be exposed to water, e.g., rain or water in a swimming pool. Water resistant acoustic ports, i.e., acoustic ports covered by water resistant membranes, are used to protect electronic components within such electronic devices from water ingress. In some cases, such membranes may not allow air exchange between an environment surrounding the electronic device and an enclosed volume within the electronic device. Sometimes, such membranes can exchange air, but at a rate that does not prevent air from being trapped within the enclosed volume, as in the case of rapid pressure changes, e.g., in an ascending elevator. More particularly, when a microphone is located in the enclosed volume behind the water resistant membrane, a volume of air may be trapped between the membrane and the microphone (including the interior volume of the microphone component). The trapped air may be vented to the enclosed volume within the electronic device to avoid negatively affecting an acoustic response of the membrane, e.g., to avoid distorting the natural deflection of the membrane when a sound is received through the water resistant acoustic port.